Años después
by IsabelleLenashadow
Summary: " Nada dura para siempre". 8 años despues vuelven los Cullen a Forks ,donde se encontraran con sorpresas ,amor y por sobre todo vampiros o no?
1. epilogo

Epílogo.

 _En un segundo puedes definir tu siguiente paso, tu siguiente movimiento, por ejemplo si vas a tomar ese avión o si dirás ese secreto._

 _Nunca digas que algo no pasara porque la vida o el destino en si te mostraran lo contrario._

El chico dejo de escribir en el papel, se tapó la cara con las manos frustrado.

Ese recuerdo todavía seguía en la mente del chico, que ya había pasado por mucho en su vida amorosa pero no olvidaría nunca lo que vio:

Ese día había estado dando un paseo en el bosque de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, cuando se encontró con el prado más hermoso que había visto en sus años de existencia y algo aún más hermoso:

Una chica de cabellos castaños rizados que a la luz del sol parecieran que relucían con tonos rojizos, llevaba un vestido blanco con puntos negros y un lazo rojo hacia que los cabellos no le cubrieran la frente extiéndelos hacia atrás donde terminaban en la mitad de su espalda donde la tela del vestido no cubría dejando ver la palidez de su piel .

Estaba sentada en el medio del prado ,estaba de espaldas del chico pero podía notar que por su postura estaba disfrutando del sol.

El chico estaba embobado, nunca había visto tanta belleza pero la chica se dio la vuelta y como reflejo utilizando su don se ocultó en las sombras. Pudo ver que la chica ,confusa ,lo buscaba con sus ojos de un vivo color chocolate curiosos y su mirada donde la bondad se reflejaba al igual que la luz en sus cabellos.

El chico se fue obviamente, él no podía estar con nadie porque no era normal ni en los de su especie ,sino fuera por su familia ,el estaría solo .

Había pasado un año y ahora tenía que mudarse a una nueva ciudad pequeña, la cual era perfecta para ellos.

Cerro el cuaderno y dejo el lápiz al lado mientras suspiraba .Nada se puede hacer, se auto- consoló, ella era demasiado buena para él.


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,pero la historia es mia y los personajes nuevos inventados también.**

Capitulo 1 .

 **Llegadas y retornos .**

-Nate ,despierta hijo ,ya llegamos.

La voz dulce de su madre adoptiva Lucy despertó al muchacho Nathaniel "Nate " Jones quien había estado dormido durante todo el recorrido a auto hacia su nueva casa ,Nate se levanto del asiento trasero del auto mientras se sentaba .

-Vamos enano ,a levantarse flojo! –y esa era la voz impaciente ,de su hermana no tan pequeña Mariana .

Nate salio del auto y vio la hermosa casa de 3 pisos que estaba afuera ,la casa en si era sencilla pero tenía una elegancia que no se podía comparar con las otras que habían estado viviendo ..Bueno por años.

La casa era de un color blanco suave y las tejas de un color azul cielo ,la casa desprendía sencillez como calidez y Nate sonrió sospechando quien la había diseñado ,sabía que su madre era capaz de crear muchas cosas pero esta casa era especial de las otras .

-Mamá este lugar es hermoso! –casi chilla alegre y emanando chispas blancas ,llegando de volar Anna y en sus brazos su hija ,la pequeña Amy quien aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un conejo blanco quien había sido regalo de Nate.

-Anna tiene razón, cariño. Esta vez te luciste –dijo una voz clara y masculina ,Nate se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre que consideraba su padre bajar por las escaleras ,llegar hasta donde estaban sus hermanas y ver la casa al lado de ellos.

-Uf ,que cansada estoy –dijo llegando y poniéndose al lado de Nate ,Kiara ayudada por Jaime quien estaba con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica de ojos verdes donde se notaba una panza de embarazada definida en el vestido que llevaba.

-Bueno familia –dijo Steve ,el patriarca de los Jones, poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Lucy y en los hombros de Anna – esta es la casa .

-La ultima es mia!-chilla o grita Anna desapareciendo de ahi,Nate no lo diferencio porque el ya estaba corriendo con los demás de sus hermanos por los cuartos.

-Sabes que es lo que va a pasar verdad?- Lucy Jones era una madre natural ,en ella se podía notar la maternidad en donde se viera.

Steve miro a Lucy con ternura ,acaricio los cabellos rojizos de su pequeña esposa mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla:

-El es fuerte , hacemos esto por el – Steve abrazo a Lucy y agachándose beso su cabello, mientras ella en el pecho de el ,cerró los ojos casi rezando para que su visión no se cumpliera.

Ellos sabían que harían todo por sus hijos pero lo que se venía no era fácil aunque su familia y ellos mismos habían pasado muchas cosas, esta vez era diferente porque lo iban a juntar como la familia que eran .

Nessie Pov.

Por fin he vuelto a mi casa , mi ciudad Forks.

Aunque me encanta haber vuelto con mi familia al lugar donde nací y donde están mis amigos Lobos, donde está también mi Jake me siento sola.

Es difícil ser medio humana y media vampira a la vez, pero tengo todo lo que varias chicas matarían por tener : dos abuelos cariñosos ,unos padres que amo y sé que me aman más que sus propias vidas ,unos tios divertidos y un novio con el cual me iba a casar el fin de año.

Todo iba ser perfecto, tenía mi vida planeada .

No quería que nada cambiara cuando me acosté esa última noche de diciembre y apague la luz de mi cuarto.


End file.
